The Bitter Taste of Revenge
by Nami-san625
Summary: A visit to Matt Engarde. A letter asking for Mr. Wright's head. And an Adrian Andrews held responsible. Now faced with a new world of problems, what will she choose to do? Note: The title was random and so was the story idea. FINALLY UPDATED CHAPTER 8 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's a fanfic i randomly wrote just because i felt like it. i wasn't planing on posting it, but my friend insisted on it.**

* * *

Chapter One 

"_M-Matt! It was Matt I tell you! He's the killer! I didn't do anything! It was that scumbag of a man, Matt Engarde!"_

"_Oh, come now Adrian. Don't get ahead of yourself now. We all know that I'm innocent of any and all crimes. There's no need to go start blaming others of your own crimes."_

"_Wait! It was him! He's the murderer! He's behind this crime! Just like last time..."_

"_Now Ms. Andres, I think that the whole court is in agreement. So, I will now give my verdict. We find the defendant, Mr. Matt Engarde, NOT GUILTY. The witness will surrender to the court immediately, to be held pending trial at a higher court within a month from today's date. That is all. This court is adjourned."_

"_But no! Wait! Why... why don't you believe me!? It was Matt! I swear! I was him!"_

Adrian instantly woke up. She sat up on her bed and put her hand to her forehead. Her vision was blurry, but she could see that it said '1:42' on the clock.. '_Oh that must be my boss again,' _she thought to herself.

She had been having this same dream for the past few days; and every time, she would just say that some person from Global Studios was calling her,because she didn't' want to believe it was Matt who had called her.

It had been three months since Matt was found guilty, but just three days since he called her. That day, he told her to go to the Detention Center and pay him a visit, because he had a favor to ask of her.

She sat there, thinking of what to do. Then. She decided to go back to sleep. Because she wanted to be up by the time visiting hours started.

* * *

**A/N: so, that's the first chapter. Yeah, i know i kinda short, but the second is longer than this, and the third is longer than that. so yeah... Oh, and please R&R to your hearts content**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Here's chapter two. Yeah... there's a lot of dialouge in this chapter...well, too bad because that's how I wrote it so, yeah!**

* * *

Chapter Two 

Adrian walked in, trying to keep a straight face. She bit her lip as she approached Matt.

She sat there, trying her hardest to not make eye contact with this man know as Matt Engarde.

"Oh, Adrian. You don't seem very happy to see me. Com now, it's not like we get to see each other everyday anymore. You should be happy."

"Happy? Happy for what? I didn't come here to be lectured on being happy to see you by you. Just tell me what you want."

"Hey, hey! Maybe they should of kept you here longer."

"Okay, if you maybe nothing to say, I'll be going now." she told him, starting to stand up from her chair.

"Wait, wait, wait. Okay I want you to do a favor for me. I would like you to sign this paper for me, and... and feed my cat, just for this next month."

"How can I be so sure that this isn't a trick or something? It is very likely that you're doing something to trick me."

"Oh, don't worry. I just want you to sign a liability form for my cat. I've had all my maids and butlers sign one. You can read it if you like."

Adrian unfolded the paper and read the print. After reading it, she stared blankly at it, not knowing if she should go through with it or not. She couldn't tell if he was hiding something or not., so she continued to question him, to determine what she should do. "Well, don't you have people to do your house chores?"

"I used too... but most of them quit and the rest are gone doing some other thing so..." he tried to put an innocent look on his face.

"Well, why does your cat need a liability form?"

"My cat shoe is a one of a kind. She is a pure bred from Brazil. So, if she gets hurt or something, that person will be held responsible."

"This is ridiculous...but... fine." She said resistantly. "But it's for your cat."

"Here, I'll take that," he said.

She signed the paper and handed it back to Matt, where he took it. "Thank you Adrian... thank you very much."

A demonic smile came over his face as she turned around and walked out of the building.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it. Okay, this one's short too, but when I first wrote it, it was longer. But the thrid chapter is much longer. And once again, please R&R:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is longer now... but once again, lots of dialouge. Enjoy:)**

* * *

Chapter Three

Adrian was very busy over the next week. Everything was moving at a fast pace, between conference meetings, meeting her new client and feeding shoe, but everything just suddenly froze when she was the headline:"defense Attorney, Phoenix Wright, assassin's next target?"

After reading the article, being very careful to not skip over any words, she realized that, according to the newspaper, she herself was the one who wanted him dead.

Without having to think much about it, she thought first thing, that Matt Engarde was behind it all. So, without much hesitance to second thoughts, she rushed over to see Mr. Matt Engarde.

She waled into the visitor's room of the detention center and once again, she was faced with Matt Engarde.

"What are you doing back so soon? I thought you'd never come back," asked Matt, acting as if he didn't know what was all over the news.

"Okay, you know I wouldn't come here for no reason, epically if I had to see you "

"Oh Adrian, why do you act as if you hat e so much? What have I ever done to you?"

"You've done a number of things. The one that started this was the day you entered into my life. But this time, you've gone too far."

"What are you talking about? And what do you mean by _this _time?"

"You sent a note an assassin saying that I wanted Mr. Wright dead!... And you're once again trying to drive someone to death, and that some one is me. You're planning on using the assassin to kill Mr. Wright, while at the same time, you're trying to drive me to suicide!" the words she said rushed out of her mouth, as if she didn't have control of them.

"I would never do anything like that. Where did you ever get this bizarre idea?" His act to act innocent ended it failure. Adrian could already tell he was lying.

"Why do I ask? Because I've seen it happen once before..."

Matt dropped the innocent act. "Oh, you must be talking about Celeste. I remember her. She was the one who killed herself, wasn't she?"

"And it was all because of you!"she yelled, while replying at the same time.

"I was never found guilty of the crime. Anyway, she was a stupid woman, and stupid people should be cast aside." Matt's 'demonic' side was showing more obliviously.

Adrian didn't have a response to that, but she didn't need one, because Matt just continued on.

"Well, that was the past. It doesn't matter anymore." Matt wasn't the person who was concerned about the past. He didn't need to, and he didn't want to. "Now, where were we?"

"... You're stuck in jail, charged with murder, and yet you still feel as if you need to kill? Is that it!?'

"Kill? I'm not trying to kill anyone. I admit, I hired Mr. DeKiller to assassinate Juan, but I'm not the criminal behind your crazy idea."

"Oh, so your just gonna deny it? You want Mr. Wright dead, and if I kill myself, as your planned, you'd be overjoyed."

"You know, you aren't the type to make up crazy ideas, but I must ask once again, what are you thinking?"

At this point, Adrian was fed up and annoyed with him. "What am _I_ thinking? This is _your_ crazy idea!"

"I still don't know what your talking about."

"Oh, just shut up and stop acting stupid! You know what I'm talking about! Last week, you had me sign that paper so you could use my signature on the letter you wrote to the assassin, saying that I requested his services to kill Mr. Wright,, while you, all the while, wit it your jail cell and act as if nothing happened!"

"...Hmm... looks like you're smarter than I thought. I never expected you to figure out. But I doesn't matter anymore, because it's too late; you already fell for it." At finally admitting, he laughed.

She kept her anger all bottled up in her thoughts. _Why? Why? Why did I trust him? Why didn't I see this coming? Why did I fall for it? Why am I such an idiot? Why?... why?...'_ There were many questions running through Adrian's head at this time. But the question of why, always came to surface.

"What happened to all that enthusiasm? You were yelling at me just a second ago."

Adrian answered in silence, acting as if Matt didn't exist.

"So, that's how you're gonna be."

It was silent between the two of them. No one spoke, yet they could still feel their hatred for each other.

To Adrian, Matt was worth nothing. He was nothing; nothing but a lying, double-crossing demon. She hated him. She'd always hate him, and nothing could ever change that.

In the eyes of Matt Engarde, Adrian Andrews was nothing but a sorry pathetic excuse for a person. She was weak through his eyes...she was pathetically weak.

Their hatred for each other began long ago. Their hatred for each other was kept hidden. But all the while, their hatred for each other was caused by the woman called Celeste Impax.

She caused them to see the true nature of the other. Because of her, Matt saw the real Adrian Andrews. The Adrian Andrews who deeply depended on the words of others. The Adrian Andrews who need someone whom she could trust without condition, someone she could put all of her trust into, so there was none left for the rest of the world.

But she also caused Adrian to see the real Matt Engarde. And that Matt as the one who merely thought of others as tools' only to be used , then thrown away. He thought others served no other purpose than that of his greed and selfishness. He'd do anything to get his way in the end; even if it meant killing someone else in the process.

His stupidity and her strength were just cover-ups, facades. But they were seen through. Seen through to the true nature. But their true natures...they were hidden deep inside, hoping never to come out and to be revealed to the world.

* * *

**A/N: Okay... i know the end is... different, but please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: once again, a short chapter, but I must thank all of my readers!**

* * *

Chapter Four

This silence between the tow continued on, until Matt broke it. "He has five days to live."

Adrian kept her view straight at the floor while she stayed silenced, continuing to act as is Matt didn't exist.

"Did you hear me?" he asked, sounding enraged, though not. "I said he has five days to live. Shelly DeKiller was the assassin that was hired to do the job. And as you already know, he will definitely keep his promise."

"Why... why?...Why are you telling this to me now?"

"why? Because I felt bad about what I did and wanted to help make this better." He put much feeling into his words, trying to act sincere.

"Matt, stop fooling around. Be serious," she said, seeing straight through his 'sincerity'.

"I'll be serious...serious when I see you try to stop the assassination!" he laughed at the thought of it.

"Oh, I _will _stop the assassination. Just you wait."

Just wait, you say? How long should I wait? Oh, how about three weeks? Ha! He'll be dead by then."

"You'll see. Your plan won't work this time Matt Engarde!"

Adrian walked out of the detention center without the slightest of a glance back at Matt. At the same time, he didn't bother to care of what she would choose to do, because he thought everything she'd try would end in failure.

* * *

**A/N: Yep... short... that's all i have to say. don't forget to R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here it goes. Chapter Five...**

* * *

Chapter Five

Days before assassination: 4

Adrian decided to take some time off work. Just enough time to bring this problem to an end.

She continually walked around her apartment, both anxiously and frantically. She had been up all the night before, thinking of ways to stop the assassination. She tried making dozens of phone calls, trying to contact Mr. Shelly DeKiller, but to no appeal.

After giving much taught to this problem,. All she came up with was contacting Mr. Wright. So, she left her apartment and went to the Wright & Co. Law Offices.

As Adrian Arrived, she could see police cars and officers all over the place, looking ready to shoot anyone who walked by. She cautiously walked out of her car, feeling like a criminal, hoping no officer would take her down to the precinct.

"Please present some identification before entering the building, please," said the officer by the door.

Adrian didn't look at him. She had a bad feeling about this. If she showed him her ID, then he would certainly bring her to the precinct; but if she didn't do anything, she may look suspicious. She could feel her heart beating as she hesitantly took out her Id.

"Adrian Andrews, huh?... Hey, I know you! You're the one who wants Mr. Wright dead, aren't you, pal?" he said.

She look up at hearing the "pal".

"Detective Gumshoe?" she asked, finally looking at him.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." He smiled as the words left his mouth. "Well, I'm gonna have to bring you down for questioning."

"Wait, Detective. Don't you remember me I was part of the Matt Engarde case," she told him.

"...Hey! I remember you! You were the one who forged the evidence, weren't you, pal!?"

"...Yes... but... I need you to do me a favor."

"Why would I do that? You _are_ the one who hired the assassin."

"It wasn't me, honest." she held up her palm as she said this. 'Mr. Wright isn't my enemy. He helped me in that case. If it weren't for him, I'd have probably been found guilty. So, why would I want him dead? I just need to seem him, please?"

"...Okay pal. But I"m gonna have to go with you to make sure you don't have any murderous intent towards Mr. Wright."

"Thank you, detective Gumshoe."

* * *

**A/N: Now, please Read and Review. It's more helpful than you may think it is.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello all. It's been a while since I've updated this fic... but in the end, i actually did. Well, once again, its a short chapter (just like every other one in this fic). But, here it goes.**

Chapter Six

Adrian walked into the building of Wright & Co. Law Offices, and slowly opened the door to the main office. She stuck her head through the small opening of the door. There wasn't anyone in the room, so she went in with Detective Gumshoe following behind.

"Hey, is anyone here? It's me, pal!" he announced, charging right in.

"Wait, Detective--" she started.

"Hiya Detective Gumshoe! What brings you here?" asked Maya, turning around, from the TV.

"Yeah Mr. Scruffy Detective," followed Pearl.

"Well, I have a visitor for Mr. Wright."

"Who's this?" asked Maya, looking straight at Adrian (who was spacing out at the time), without making a connection.

"Oh, hi Ms. Andrews. I think Mr. Nick's in the other room. If you want, I can go get him for you,"

Before she had a chance to say anything to her, Pearl was off, happily skipping into the other room. It was only moments later, when she came back in, dragging in Phoenix, by the sleeve.

"Hello Mr. Wright. It's good to see you again," she greeted.

"M-ms Andrews!" he said, surprised and shocked at the same time. "W-what are you doing here?"

"You seem very surprised," she said calmly.

He didn't reply, but looked at her with a serious face.

"Listen. The reason I came here today, was to tell you that I wasn't the one who hired the assassin," she assuringly told him.

"Well, if it wasn't you, then... who was it?"

There was a pause before she mumbled her answer. "What did you say?"

"It ... was Matt... Matt Engarde."

* * *

**A/N: Well actually, this chapter could've been longer, but I decided to split up the chapter (into 6 & 7, instead of just 6). Well, next chapter's comin soon (i hope...)**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ... I don't have anything to say, really, so... on with the Chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Phoenix was shocked when he heard that name. He didn't think he would hear it again. But he did; and once again, Matt Engarde was behind it all.

"It was Matt who hired the assassin. It was Matt who wrote the letter. It was Matt who signed my name on it. And it's Matt who is guilty!" With every progressing word, Adrian became tenser, and tenser, clutching her fists tighter, and tighter.

"I see you still bear a lot of resentment toward Mr. Engarde; maybe even more than before," commented Phoenix, saying his thoughts aloud.

"Who ever said that it was a crime to hate the one who ruined your life?"

He didn't answer her, no one did. The look of doubt was there, plastered on his face, while the rest of the crowd displayed confusion.

"What? Are you saying you don't believe me?" she asked, reading the expression on his face.

"No, no. I believe you. It's just that... you seem to hate Mr. Engarde, ten-fold."

"Mr. Wright... Let me put this in a way that may effect you. Wouldn't you hate someone who killed... say, Maya, and then ruined your life?"

Phoenix took a deep breath before stating his answer. "I know what he did to you... and Celeste. I haven't forgotten... and I don't think I could, even if I tried my hardest. But let me tell you this: hatred and anger won't solve anything."

"... I know... but... but I don't know what to do..." She didn't try to fight what he said, for she knew he was right. She fell to her knees and clutched the carpet that lay under her.

An awkward silence fell upon the room. They could clearly see how stressed nd frustrated Adrian was, but at that moment, they didn't know what to say, or do. So, they just stood there.

"So, when does the assassin plan to attack?" asked Gumshoe, finally speaking up.

"I-in four days. That is when he will come..."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hey everyone, I'm sorry it took me a forever (that sounds werid... "a forever"...) to update. At first, I had a bad case of writer's block, but it then turened into a lack of interest. But then I felt bad cause I haven't updated in like... half a year maybe? Well, I hope you, my readers (at least the ones I have left) will forgive me...

Anyways, I'm sure you came here to read this fic, not my blabbles, so I'll shut up and let you read.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Days before assassination: 3

Time seemed to go by fast, too fast. Adrian's day was packed from just doing her job at Global Studios; between that and thinking of how to show the world that Matt Engarde was truly the guilty one, she felt like she barely had time to sleep.

In every plan she made, she could find some sort of contradiction when she looked back at it. She had no evidence that led back at Matt; there probably wasn't any evidence anyways, because knowing him, he probably destroyed it before hand. But now that she thought about it, there wasn't any evidence that led back to her; not even any possible motives could be found. But it make her wonder how so many people could believe such baseless conjectures.

It was later that evening when she brought this thought back to Phoenix.

"Yes...I see what you mean..." he commented. "But no one would suspect him because he's in jail and has no access to any contact with assassins. Well, there's that, and the fact that your signature was found on the request letter."

"But I didn't sign it! Matt forged it!"

"Yes, I understand that, he said in a cool, calm voice. "But they had professionals look at and compare the signature, and they deemed it as yours."

Adrian took a minute to collect her thoughts before she spoke. "The thing is, that Matt arranged everything for himself so well. He got rid of all ends that could possibly lead to him," she stated. "But he is still missing one important element."

"Solid evidence that leads directly to you," he guessed.

"Correct. He has no definite proof; all he has is that forged piece of paper."

"Yes, but that one little piece of paper has everyone thinking you're the culprit."

Adrian gave him a nod to his reply, agreeing that this was more than the truth.

Adrian let out a sigh before speaking. "We have only figured out a small point... At this rate, it'll be too late"

Phoenix took some time to carefully consider her words before her spoke words of his own. "Yes, but this is a very important point, and it will probably help us somewhere along the way."

She nodded without response. A moment of silence fell upon the two, who were deep in thought. They were so busy thinking and worrying that everything around was oblivious to them; that is, until Maya came in the room.

"Nick!" she exclaimed. "Let's go eat! I'm starved!"

Pearl too came in, following her cousin's lead. "Yeah Mr. Nick, let's eat. It's already past dinner time," she echoed.

"Huh?" he said, as if something totally unbelievable had happened. "What are you talking about? What do you expect me to cook? Instant noodles?"

"Of course not! When I said 'Let's go eat', I meant let's go _out_ to eat! Anyways, we have Ms. Andrews with us, and you don't expect to give her instant noodles, now do you?"

"W-well no, but I'm low on-"

"Well then, let's go!" she announced, cutting Phoenix off as she pushed everyone out the door.

So, the four of them were off to dinner, acting as if they hadn't a care in the world. Maya even singlehandedly ate enough for all of them put together. But in the end, because of Phoenix's lack of...money, Adrian ended up taking the bill and paying for the dinner.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's it. Short, and nothing much happened... Well, drop in a review if you have time, and if you do, I'll be happy (well, that depends of what the review says, but we'll see about that).

Well, thanks for reading, and I'll hope to update soon (or _sooner_ than in 6 months from now).


End file.
